Girl's Time
by sinner316
Summary: Part 14 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Girls will always compare themselves to other girls and Clarissa Morgenstern is no exception. Taking out her inner shortcomings on a helpless Isabelle Lightwood, Clary finally finds the closure she has been looking for. Warning: Clary is NOT nicein this fic. Please review. I own nothing! Happy reading!


"Oh Izzy," Clary sighed, trying to tie the last rope around her leg onto the post next to the table Izzy was laying on. Clary wanted her legs held high and spread-eagled so there wasn't anything blocking her way into Izzy's warm cunt. She admired her work by running her hands up and down Izzy's legs and over her vagina. She kissed Izzy's calf and gave her a few loving taps on her inner thigh.

"Are you ready for some girl's time, Izzy?" she asked as she walked around to stand beside Izzy's chest, looking down at her. Clary licked her lips as she feasted her eyes on the beauty before her. She had always been very jealous of Izzy's naturally beautiful body. Her breasts stood out on top of her chest, her nipples aching to be pinched and licked, while her inviting red lips teased her lovers with whispers of pleasure and bathed them in her kisses. Her body was a temple and men flooded to her, begging her to come to their beds.

Clary became even more self-conscious of her own petite body whenever she was around Izzy on many occasions. But now she had the power over Izzy and she would give Izzy the attention she so well deserved.

Izzy was laid out on a bench, her hands tied above her head, stark naked save her black stilettos adorning her feet.

"You are such a beautiful woman, Izzy," Clary said running on her hand through Izzy's long, raven hair. "You always thought you were prettier than me," Clary pouted tracing Izzy's jaw with her finger and running her thumb over her red lips. Clary liked the deep red of her lips contrasting with Izzy's hair, so she had applied it to Izzy's lips before their play date.

Izzy shook her head as her eyes began to water, but her verbal protests were muffled by the metal cage Clary had placed in her mouth to keep her mouth opened wide. Izzy pulled against her bonds, but Clary had made sure they wouldn't budge under Izzy's Shadowhunter strength.

"Shhh," Clary crooned, stilling Izzy with her hand across her stomach. She began gentle soothing motions were her hand. "We are going to have so much fun together, you and I, Izzy." She slid her hand through Izzy's moist pedals and lazily stroked her clitoris. Izzy choked down a gasp as her inner thighs shook with tingling.

Clary bent down by her ear and whispered, "I want to know all of your secrets, Izzy. How do you make the boys fall all over you?" She slid her hands away from Izzy's crotch making Izzy moan at the loss.

"Is it your perfectly shaped breasts," she said walking towards Izzy's head and bending over her to take her large breasts into her small hands. Clary could barely contain Izzy's breasts in her hands, but she found that playing with her nipples gave her a rush of excitement. The squeals coming from Izzy made them all the more delicious.

"Do you let the boys touch your breasts, like I am touching you now, Isabelle?" Clary moaned as her own nipples began to harden. "Do they salivate on your nipples and test their weight, I wonder?" She continued her massage of her large, round mounds and the tweaking of her nipples. She heard the shuttering of Izzy's breath and stopped her ministration.

"That's one thing you have that I don't," Clary spat and she whacked Izzy's left tit with her whip causing a cry of pain to ring from Izzy's lips. Tears began to spill from her eyes as her body wriggled in pain against Clary's whipping of her breasts. Red slashes began to form across her nipples, the deep rich color beautifully contrasting with her perfectly white skin.

When she began to draw blood, Clary thought that maybe she would give Izzy's breasts a break. After all, there was still a lot of girl time left and she didn't need Izzy passing out before the fun was over.

"Well, I gotta tell you, Izzy, I'm enjoying myself so far. How about you?" she watched as Izzy tried to contain her crying. "Good, I'm glad you're having fun. What shall we talk about next?" she asked her watching her face contort in pain and fear.

"Did I mention I love your lipstick, Izzy?" she said running her fingers along her lips, "It really brings out how big your mouth is and how deep your throat goes," she smiled cruelly. "You don't believe me?" she asked hurt that her girl didn't believe her. "Let's see how we can fix that," she said as she turned towards the small bag of toys she had brought to share with Izzy. She pulled out a rubber dildo and placed it on Izzy's chest, penis sticking straight up.

"Recognize the penis, Izzy?" she said, a sparkly in her eye, "I personally crafted it to look like Alec's." She laughed when Izzy's eyes got really wide. Clary picked the dildo up and shoved it in Izzy's mouth, nearly closing off her airway.

"How does your brother feel in your mouth, Izzy? Don't brothers taste the best? I know mine does!" she yelled over Izzy's gasps for air.

Clary hooked the end of the dildo to a hose and let the tip of the penis squirt water into her mouth causing Izzy to gag on the water sliding down the wrong way. She spluttered as the water kept coming, feeling as though she was drowning. She tried to bring her hands up to shield her face, but the bonds kept her down.

"Swallow it, Izzy," Clary demanded, "and when I believe you've had your fill, I'll release you from this little game." Izzy tried controlling her gag and swallow reflex as best she could, but the water pressure was making it hard to do so. Clary grew tired and turned off the hose, "I'm bored now, what shall we do next."

Clary let herself walk around Izzy until she came to a stop in front of her stretched out legs. "I always admired your beautifully long legs, they went on for days," she mused running her hands up and down the smooth and deceptively strong legs. "It always puzzled me that you wore high heeled shoes when you were already so tall, I mean come on, Izzy. Could you rub it in my face anymore," she glared at Izzy and raked her hands down her thighs causing a gasp of pain to escape Izzy's lips.

"No I guess not, it was always about poor little Isabelle Lightwood," Clary said as she rubbed the outside of Izzy's pedals, teasing her with what she was going to do next. "How many guys could she get to sleep with her this week?" Clary said angrily as she shoved two fingers in Izzy's hot canal.

Izzy moaned in ecstasy and brought hips up to create more contact between her cunt and Clary's small fingers. Clary used her forearm to keep Izzy on the table as she stroked in and out of her deliciously warm cunt. She watched as her fingers slid easily in and out of her tight canal, the juices running down her hand, but it wasn't enough.

"I want to see your secrets, Izzy," she said as she once again dug around in her goodie bag. She pulled out two clamps attached to rope. Roughly, she pinched Izzy's right vaginal lip and place the clamp on it earning her screams from Izzy as she tied the rope to Izzy's leg, effectively holding her pussy lip open. When Clary was satisfied with the tautness of the rope, she began the same work up on the left pussy lip. Izzy was screaming between her sobbing, any little twitch from her body sending sharp pains to her labia.

Clary took a step back and admired her handy work. The female anatomy was a beautiful thing. Hanging in the middle of her stretched labia, sat Izzy's clitoris, all shiny and engorged from Clary's earlier ministrations

"Beautiful, Izzy, absolutely exquisite," she said as she ran her thumb down the plump nub causing Izzy to whimper and then cry out in pain.

"Shhh, Izzy, do not cry. Let me make you feel all-better. After all, it is all about you isn't it? You've shown me your secret, so I will reward you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a clit vibrator and turned it on to low setting right next to Izzy's clitoris.

Izzy immediately began to undulate her hips against the vibrator, pulling her clamps from side to side making her scream out in pain, but then was aroused again by the vibrations against her clit. Clary watched as Izzy was drowning in her own sensations of pain and pleasure. She watched as the inner walls of Izzy's vagina twitched and jerked signaling her coming climax. Clary reached the vibrator and turned it to max making Izzy cum right there on the spot.

Happy with the result, Clary took away the vibrator and stuck her fingers in Izzy's cunt wanting to feel the trembling of her vaginal walls for herself. She managed to stick her whole hand into Izzy's warm cavern delighting in the way her hand was squeezed by the vaginal walls.

Izzy's breathing was slowly beginning to catch up with herself and return to normalcy, her brow thick with sweat and her body trembling with after shocks.

"I bet none of the boys made you feel that good, did they, Izzy?" Clary crooned as she milked her fist in and out of Izzy as she came down from her climax. Izzy shook her head no as much as she could and Clary smiled. "Good, remember that is was me who made you feel this way."

Clary slipped her fist out of Izzy's cunt and unfastened the labia clamps allowing her labia to return to their natural places. Clary soothingly rubbed her outer labia, relaxing the twitching muscles and enjoying their warmth.

"I think you only have one more secret to tell me, Izzy," Clary said smiling at Izzy's wide, terrified eyes. She slid her finger down the crest of her labia and pierced her anus. "Please tell me this ass got a lot of anal, Izzy," Clary said admiring the plump roundness of her behind. Izzy just whimpered when Clary began setting up a small machine. It looked like a toy bazooka, but instead of a cannon at the end pointing towards her ass, it was her brother's dildo.

Clary positioned the penis just outside Izzy's anus and leaned on the machine when she was done. "I'm afraid I have to leave now Izzy, I'm sorry I can't watch you get anally fucked, but I have a few friends who are just dying to get their hands on you," she said sweetly as she ran her hands through Izzy's black raven hair.

Just then the door to the room opened and five guards heavily armed in their red battle gear stepped inside and formed a circle around Izzy and Clary.

"Boys, this is Izzy. She's used to getting a lot of attention," she wiped the tears coming from Izzy's eyes and looked up at the men, "I was wondering if you could help my girl out?" Each of the men were busy feasting their eyes on the young, lithe body of the Shadowhunter before them. They nodded their heads and grunted.

"Excellent, I will leave you to it then," she skipped to the fucking machine and turned it on causing Izzy to begin sobbing as it roughly pushed its way into her anus. Clary made her way to the door bouncing on the balls of her feet. She turned around wanting to get one last thing in.

"Oh by the way, feel free to discard the body when you're done with her or simply stuff her and use her as I trophy. I really don't care, I'm done with her."

Clary watched as the men closed in on the screaming girl and closed the door against the shouts of pain and hysteria, skipping down the hallway listening as the screams got quieter and quieter.


End file.
